


i can bring your fears to life / show me yours and i'll show you mine

by tired_AND_gay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's actually only one but ya know), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Feelings of Helplessness, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, this is my first fanfic that i've posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_AND_gay/pseuds/tired_AND_gay
Summary: Virgil couldn't stop thinking, thinking about losing Remus or Logan or- He had to get our of his room. Clear his head. So he went to the one place he was always safe, Remus' arms.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	i can bring your fears to life / show me yours and i'll show you mine

Virgil was not a happy camper. He couldn’t stop thinking. Thinking about Remus leaving him, or Logan, or- He had to get out of his room, clear his head. Virgil made his way down the hallway towards the Other common room making sure to keep to the shadows. He didn’t want anyone seeing the panic on his face.   
He crept into the Other common room, face relaxing when he saw Remus sitting upside down on the couch. If you could even call it a couch, it was so torn up from all the times Remus dragged his morning star across the surface. Just like he was doing now. “Remus, you know Janus hates when you do that.” Virgil says with a smirk, he does love pissing Janus off. 

“That’s the point Virgey-poo! He’s hot when he’s angry.” Remus spins to sit properly on the sofa. 

“Oh really? I thought he was hot when he smiled.” Virgil moved to sit on Remus’ lap 

Remus paused, thinking. “He’s hot all the time, he’s got-”

Virgil interrupted, “Forget I asked. I do not want to know, that’s between you and him.”   
Remus smiled at Virgil’s- let’s say respect of privacy- for his and Janus’ relationship. He still remembered the time when Virgil asked him about Janus. He remembered Virgil’s face slowly morphing into one of horror while he explained that Janus had-

“Hey Re, what are you scared of?” Virgil asked from his position in Remus’ lap.

Remus grinned, “Nothing, my stormy knight in maggot armor.” 

Virgil turned to face Remus, “Maggots? Why the hell would I wear maggot armor?”

“For funsies!” Remus nuzzled Virgil’s neck, making him giggle at the feeling of Remus’ mustache on his skin. 

“Funsies, yes of course. How could I forget that?” Virgil leaned down to tug on Remus’ mustache and Remus batted his hand away before he could get near Remus’ prized possession. Well, his second prized possession, Virgil was the one thing Remus loved more than his mustache. 

Virgil poked Remus in the stomach, “Really Re, what are you scared of?”

Remus took a deep breath, “Let me show you.”

Remus nudged Virgil off his lap as he started to stand up, grabbing Virgil’s hand in the process. Remus snapped, sending the two of them into the Other Side of the Imagination. Never letting go of Virgil’s hand Remus began to transform his Imagination into a movie theater with the beat up couch from the Other common room for a seat. Remus silently sat down, patting the spot next to him for Virgil to sit. When Virgil was cuddled up to Remus’ side, Remus waved his hand and the screen lit up. 

Virgil watched as he, the other sides, and Thomas went through hell. Janus was screaming as he watched Thomas destroy himself, Roman was staring in horror as all the ideas he’s ever created went up in flames, Patton was holding Joan’s lifeless body sobbing as his body becomes colder and colder, Logan fading into the background and not a single side noticing, Himself becoming so overwhelmed by the anxiety that he was supposed to control, Thomas’ life falling apart until all that was left was a shell of what he used to be, and Remus not being able to stop any of it. 

Virgil turned to Remus, “Well that was terrifying.”

“Shut up,” Remus sniffed. 

Virgil snuggled closer to Remus in response.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^-^! i hope you enjoyed, even tho it was rather short!! hopefully i'll be able to write more and work on some requests i have!


End file.
